


I'll tell you my sin and you can sharpen your knife

by finiarel



Series: The Witcher One Shot - Explicit [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Consent, F/F, IM SORRY HOZIER, Library Sex, and as a.... brat.... i think i ccan nail this properly, because we need more fic with bratty sub, half of it is Rita being a bratty sub, have fun, if something written here it's not realistic blame the subreddit that i went thru, it's a bondage thingy... and bdsm thingy, seriously so much banter because i love banter, so basically me throwing away my bdsm writing virginity, the original title is -i dont know what the fuck this is-, then you have me with my long pwp just because the characters are that horny, you have people who have a long pwp because they do a lot of world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: In which Margarita tries to distract Philippa and fails horribly but GOOD FOR HER
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Margarita Laux-Antille
Series: The Witcher One Shot - Explicit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I'll tell you my sin and you can sharpen your knife

At first, Margarita Laux Antille thinks that Philippa Eilhart moving permanently to Montecalvo castle is a blessing. Not only that the leader of the lodge has her place away from those pesky people in Tretogor castle that never stops bothering her, but Margarita can also come to see the woman anytime she wishes without some guards eyeing her in suspicion.

However, now Margarita thinks Philippa spending day and night in the castle is also a curse. Because the control that Philippa craves for is proven to be a bad mix with the woman's high ego. This is exactly why it is even more hard to let her permit Triss Merigold to run after Yennefer of Vengerberg. Even when all Triss wants is to stop Yennefer from a dreadful mission. A great loss that Philippa would never admit to being something that they are all going to face eventually if something happens to Yennefer. Bottom line, Philippa has come into a decision where a mission to stop this suicidal mission is something undesirable especially when Yennefer is someone which Philippa starts to dub as one that would rather stay a traitor rather than to use their brain to play by the lodge rules.

They could always send someone other than Triss. However, considering how faithful the others are to Philippa's decision picking someone to go after Yennefer is not an easy task, this leaves Margarita to be the second-best choice and sadly Margarita could not just run to Skellige. She has Aretuza to take care of. This would still leave Triss as the best option for this mission, however, Triss herself is having a hard time to leave the castle she has moved into, as Philippa always have her senses aware of everyone coming in and out of the building, even without needing to have guards to stay by the front door 24/7.

There’s one time that Philippa’s senses might be less sharp than usual. One time where Philippa might be too distracted to notice a missing presence in the castle. Lucky for them, Margarita would suit the task just fine and this perhaps would allow Triss to slips out of the building without too much commotion.

Margarita and Triss nod in unison. Silently agreeing to their plan.

“I’ll keep her mind away,” Margarita announces her own task, assuring the other woman that she is devoted to the cause.

Triss gives her a small smile. “Thank you, Rita.”

“Stay safe, Triss.” She bids her hopefully temporary farewell before turning her back from the woman and leaves the main hall. The castle of Mount Colvus has a decent size, having 17 sleeping chamber, 2 large halls, and some other smaller chambers which are utilized for various purposes, one of them being Philippa’s study where the woman would stay for long hours, calculating her plans for Redania and also the future of magic. This is the place where Margarita is heading to.

She does not knock when she enters the chamber, they know each other far too well to the point where knocking has become an unnecessary act. The smell of parchment tickles her nose as she steps in, closing the door behind her. The lady of the castle, which dark hair cascades messily to frame her oval-shaped face briefly looks her way before going back to her task, observing the high bookshelf intently.

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of Aretuza?” Philippa asks as she pulls a book out of the shelf. Margarita herself has read so many books to know that the book that Philippa holds is at least half a century old despite how it's still tight in its binding with papers unwilted.

“Aretuza will last a day without me,” Margarita shrugs. They have already known about the elder blood gene that runs through Ciri’s veins. An elven sage has also confirmed the young woman destiny. Her mind wonders what else Philippa is trying to find out by reading a book about Cintran Dynasty. Margarita says nothing to satisfy her curiosity but instead inform Philippa of the current situation of Aretuza. “The three young ladies from Tretogor that you sent have been faring quite nicely.”

“Finally, one less cause of headache,” Philippa chuckles. “Although deeply appreciated, such information is too trivial for someone of your calibre to leave the beloved academy to inform me in person,” Philippa notes, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

“Is it wrong for one to miss her love?” Margarita asks, stepping even closer to Philippa. She isn’t lying, she does miss the warmth that the Lodge leader can offer her. The scent of muskroot and elderberry which makes her feel secure. Her hand lightly brushes the other woman’s arm before it goes up to touch the soft cheek. Philippa eyebrows raised as she inspects Margarita, who slowly leans forward to connect their lips.

“Really?” Philippa pulls away shortly after. “The last I remember you taunted me- during our nice lovemaking even. What was it that you said? Oh, right, _the great Margarita Laux Antille can pleasure herself and it would be just as good_.”

Margarita chuckles, feeling herself to be entering their familiar ritual of teasing. “And you, my love, taught me a lesson that I was wrong.”

“I did.” Philippa smirks, most likely feeling proud of herself, “I wonder if the brat is still retaining that knowledge.”

“Seek the answer yourself if you are so curious,” Margarita tempts her just before she connects their lips once more, this time Philippa kisses back with force, her tongue pries Margarita’s mouth open. Without taking her mouth off hers, Philippa carefully slides the book in her hand back into the shelf, and gently push Margarita against the very same shelf after.

“Oh no, my darling, I won’t need to seek.” Philippa retorts, running her index finger from the spot between Margarita’s collarbones up to where her chin is. “You will show me.”

Margarita keeps her gaze on Philippa’s dark pupils. Margarita’s hand slowly reaches for the fabric on her right shoulder and pull it down. Philippa’s lips curls into a one-sided grin as she observes her lover finishing the task for the other side of the burgundy dress, exposing her bare from waist up except for the necklace of pure gold on her neck.

Philippa leans forward once more, kissing the edge of her jaw, before making a trail down her neck. Slender fingers running across her body, zig-zagging between her breasts, before finally making a turn towards her back once it reaches her navel. Philippa’s other hand is on the side of Margarita’s waist, hot lips sucking on the vein of her neck, a leg in between Margarita’s as she carefully unties the belt then moves on to the fabric cords on Margarita’s back. The dress fell on the floor all at once leaving her entire body exposed like the better version of a naked sculpture of Melitele when the Goddess was still a young maiden.

Margarita herself is struggling to unbutton Philippa’s doublets. “How badly would you like to wear this again?” she asks, only a second before her hands move to tug the fabric apart, tearing two buttons from the thread that connects them to the soft linen.

“I do love this outfit,” Philippa grips Margarita’s hands to stop her from tearing more button on the clothes. Her eyes seem to darken even more as she unbuttons the last three and relieves herself from the garment. “I would advise one to be careful the next time she thinks of destroying any piece of my clothing. After all, the sorceress is often far from kindness, some say the years they spent have frozen their heart.”

“Would you spare me some of that kindness if I sew them back?” Margarita asks, her voice is a note lower when she speaks her next sentence, “or...Would you rather have me to ask for your forgiveness another way?”

“Love, you wound me if you think that will be enough.” Philippa’s mouth twitches in a way that shows her wickedness. She traced Margarita’s collarbone lightly, the motion slow enough that the blonde gulped down in anticipation of what comes next. “Furthermore, a naïve one if you think I will forgive you just by asking. Forgiveness is something you earn not ask for. Surely, an archmistress candidate would be familiar with this concept, hm?”

Margarita tilts her head downwards to meet Philippa’s wandering thumb with her bottom lip. “I can be convincing, dearest. More than enough to persuade someone to forgive me. Consider yourself lucky that I am offering something in return.” She pushes with a cocky smile. “After all, as you mentioned, the sorceress is often far from kindness.”

Philippa laughs, carefree and loud like it is one of the best jokes that she has ever heard. “It amazes me how convincing you can be even when both of us knows you will be the one begging.”

Margarita bites Philippa’s thumb- her futile argument that Philippa last statement is wrong. Philippa's eyes form into a line in disapproval as she pulls her hand from Margarita’s mouth, finding a bite mark circling the finger.

“For a teacher, you surely in dire need some lessons yourself.” A hand digs into the side of Margarita’s hips, making the blonde stiffen in surprise but a second later relax into the touch. Exhaling quite loudly that it almost sounds like a whimper.

“Are you offering to teach me these lessons?” Margarita leans forward so her mouth is an inch from Philippa’s ear as she whispers. “I never thought the great Philippa Eilhart would be so generous.”

“I’m no teacher nor I am generous. Moreover, for one so-” She stops for a moment, pulling back her head a little so she can stare into Margarita’s green eyes, “badly behaved.”

The dark bottomless eyes of Philippa Eilhart can easily send anyone to the brink of fear. It’s hard not to cower in front of her, the wave of icy grey circling her pupil blends enchantingly with the pitch-black main colour. Devilishly beautiful yet cold and intrusive at the same time. It makes one wonder if her gaze alone can uncover the most precious secrets and desires. Sending chill down the body of the person she pays attention to.

This effect that Philippa gaze creates does not escape Margarita. However, for her, the feeling of exposed sparks the thrill inside her, waking that side of her who holds a dear liking to push Philippa’s button even more. Margarita craves that side of Philippa, one where she would leave a trail of nail marks on her body, pushing her to the end of her limit, scoring numbers at how many times in a row she could make Margarita reach the peak of pleasure.

Today, Margarita intends to get another taste of that wonderful experience- or to put it correctly, she intends to have Philippa to grant her that.

“Care to tell me what’s that brilliant mind of yours is planning?” Margarita arch her back a little so she can lightly grind her body to the other woman. She grins when the friction between the peak of her breast and Philippa’s body causes a lower part of her tingles.

“Why would I?” Philippa returns the question. Margarita was about to retort back when Philippa leans forward and nips at Margarita’s bottom lip, hard enough that she can feel that it will swell and bruise soon. Not that Margarita cares, she loves it even more when her lover is being rather rough, and Philippa Eilhart is the champion of this desire. A hand to trace the vein on Margarita’s neck slowly, enough to elicits a small moan. However, that does not last long as the hand secures itself around the neck. The hold forces Margarita to lean down, low enough for Philippa to be able to run her tongue along her earlobe without increasing the angles of her head. “Surely you are aware that you are not privy to such demand.”

“Am I?” Margarita’s hands reach forward to Philippa’s round breasts, taking a nipple in between her thumb and index finger and tugs them. Philippa squirms a little, she can feel the vibration of Margarita’s throat as she chuckles. “Surely you are also aware that right now I can give you the pleasure that you have denied yourself for… let me count… almost two weeks now.”

That statement must have caught Philippa by surprise because the brunette tightens the hold on her neck for a couple of seconds, waiting for Margarita to finally accept her defeat. The sorceress, however, decides to test herself further, holding out a couple of seconds longer before she usually does to the point where Philippa relaxes her hold slightly before Margarita raises both of her hands in a signal.

“I see,” Philippa sighs, then releases Margarita entirely. The seductive tone that she had only a couple of seconds ago vanished. The blonde woman blinks a couple of times in confusion, trying to register the sudden change in Philippa’s mood. “I took Triss in as a refugee, not prisoner. Warning her of the consequences she would face to act against the lodge was my responsibility and if she still wishes to run after Yennefer in hope to soothe that fragile heart of hers then I won’t stop her.”

Margarita silently curses herself for accidentally cueing Philippa that Triss and she had talked. This could be a setback to the fundamental purpose of this visit. However, she knows that not all hope is lost- as long as Philippa is saying the truth. “Are you willing to give your word on that?”

“I give you my word.” She answers with the same tone that she will use when she announces a decision during the lodge meetings. “I must warn you, love, even when I understand the necessity of using sexual pleasure to manipulate one professional affair, I would rather not to be the receiving side of it. Therefore, if that was your sole intention then both of us can put our clothes back on and you can sit there and keep an eye on me to ensure that I’m not going to run after our dear Triss and drag her back home.”

If there’s something Philippa is not, then a breaker of promise would be one. Margarita knows the woman for so long that she can breathe more easily once the word has been spoken. Her task is over, Philippa would not even lift a finger to stop Triss from reaching her destination. However, a liar she would be to say that it was the only reason.

“No,” she leans down to capture Philippa’s lips in a kiss. “I want this.”

Not because Triss needed it. Not because she is also concerned about Yennefer.

Philippa hums into the kiss and pushes her towards the bookshelf. Margarita rests both of her hands in one of the levels, letting Philippa move hers across her skin unbothered. Gauging reaction out of the blonde woman when one of the hands goes to the back and squeeze her arse. At that moment, nothing else matters for Margarita, just her and the woman who has opened her eyes to the greater pleasure of the flesh of the fairer sex.

Her tongue was close to probe inside Philippa’s mouth when a hand suddenly pulls her hair back, depriving her of the taste she cherishes. Philippa pats her cheek twice, a devilish smile on her face. “Have you ever heard the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’? _”_

Margarita grins back at the one holding her by the hair. “I’m rather too old to believe in terms of fairy tale books.”

“Too bad.” The brunette hands travel to the back of her waist to hold her still. Margarita watches as Philippa moves down, her anticipation is thankfully rewarded when Philippa’s lips engulf her right breast, reawakening the heat inside her.

Margarita moans and whines as Philippa continues licking and sucking her sensitive nipple. Her lower body starts to ache. Had she been with any other person she would have told them to take care of this problem or if they are not so willing she would even do it herself. But this is Philippa Eilhart, she dislikes being told what to do and she has learnt this the hard way.

This, of course, fulfils her with a bit of dread. However, Philippa herself is nothing but easy because as if sensing Margarita’s situation the leader of the lodge bite her nipple and lap her tongue around the areola one more time before letting it go.

“Look at you,” Philippa scrutinises her, her cold expression does not completely mask the amusement in her tone. Philippa straightens her posture and grips her face rather harshly to the point where Margarita can feel the pressure on her mandible. “Had I not stop myself you would have pathetically get off just from that alone.”

“Wouldn’t that be pleasing to you?” Margarita teases back, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her muscle jaw whenever she speaks.

“Oh, it would-”. Her lips continue to silently mouth a set of words. Margarita is more than familiar with the elven tongue and she has also taught dozens of students to say the same sort of words, enough for her to understand the meaning even before Philippa’s mouth stops moving. An invisible force throws Margarita’s discarded belt from the pile of clothes on the floor to Philippa’s right hand. Philippa’s left-hand leaves her face to grab her wrist, pulling it forward before giving it a light kiss, “-under some special circumstances.”

Philippa winks before circling the belt around her wrist, inserting the end into the buckle and pulling it to tighten the bind. She makes another empty circle from the belt before asking, “remember the rules?”

“What rules?” Margarita answer straight away in a playful tone.

She was anticipating her retort to earn her a slap, after all, Philippa has done that before for too many times to count. However, what comes next is Philippa’s leg between her knees, the texture of the dark skirt that Philippa wears nudge her perfectly on the sweetest spot that her head spins a bit. Philippa uses this temporary disorientation to close their distance even more than their body sticks with each other. Philippa’s left hand pulling the belt down towards Margarita’s back while her right snatches Margarita’s right wrist and guide it into the other circle of the belt.

“Don’t test me, brat!” She tightens the bound that is now keeping both of Margarita’s hand on her back more and more and more until it feels numb. “Do you remember the rules?”

“Yes.”

One, should she need to stop their safe word is “Tissaia de Vries”. Two, she is not allowed to orgasm unless under Philippa’s permission. Three, she has to always answer any of Philippa’s question.

Philippa listens for Margarita to finish reciting all the rules before letting go of the hold she has on the belt around her wrists. The blood inside her veins that was clogged because of the really tight bind can now flow better. It rushes all at once, sending tickle till the end of her fingers.

Philippa takes a few step back, hands folding just above her stomach as she looks at Margarita like how one would be when they are judging one of the paintings hanging on Aretuza’s walls. Margarita stands completely still as if trying to mimic a statue. There is something about the way Philippa looks at her that feels so intense that she needs to tell herself to focus just to keep the heels of her boots on the ground. When their eyes meet Margarita instinctively gulps down, breaking the gaze by looking down to Philippa’s still clothed lower body.

Oh, how she wishes her hand to be free right now. She would have torn that silver girdle from Philippa’s waist and slid the final layer down. However, of course, the odds are not in her favour, it never is when it comes to the play she partakes with Philippa.

As if she has said her thoughts out loud, Philippa smirks, for a couple of seconds her right hand is hidden behind her back to unhook the ends that keep the silver ornament on her body. “You are in luck, brat,” Philippa exclaims as she slowly strips herself of the dark skirt, and finally kick both of her shoes away, leaving her completely bare, unlike Margarita who still has a necklace and her horse riding boots on. “Kneel. I wish to add something else around that neck of yours.”

“That’s very kind of you, Philippa. But you don’t need to be so generous.” Margarita smiles a little, a little proud of herself for being able to take a spin on the statement Philippa had said earlier. She knows that she’s provoking Philippa, however, she concludes that maybe it is the best way for her to trigger the switch inside her lover to starts fucking her senseless.

“Tch-“ Philippa reaches for Margarita’s hair on the back of her head, using slightly powerful force to pull it down to leave her with no choice but comply with the order. “I will make sure you will regret that.”

Margarita does not answer, only watching hopelessly as Philippa loop the girdle around her neck, tight enough that margarita can feel the cold surface on when she swallows. When she’s finally happy, Philippa takes the front extension of the girdle in her hand and pull forward- as if to test the obvious that the girdle is now functioning as a leash for her.

Philippa tugs the now-leash upwards. A motion for her to stand up. However, it is not enough for Margarita to fully stand up, instead, she has to slightly bow forward to accommodate.

Philippa uses an index finger of her other hand to lift Margarita by her chin, forcing her to face her gaze. “Do tell, do you like your new necklace, brat?”

She remembers the last time she taunts Philippa’s handiwork for fun and how that ended with her having to wear fur boa around her neck for the next two weeks like some sort of a rich merchant’s wife from Kovir. Even when she loves standing up to Philippa, Margarita has no wish to repeat the memorable experience. Margarita nod before answering, “this is beautiful, thank you, Philippa.”

Philippa says nothing, but she does let go of her face and Margarita looks down- observing the pattern of the carpet instead of maintaining her gaze onto the other woman. Philippa starts to walk, tugging Margarita to follow behind her, like how one would be when leading a horse. She stops near the chair in front of the table and with her free hand, she turns the wooden furniture around and makes it faces the other way.

Philippa sits and pulls her leash down. Margarita kneels, her eyes catch the sight of Philippa’s wet cunt and she feels her mouth waters.

“Tell me brat, how long were you planning to keep me occupied?”

Margarita swallows, trying to think of the exact time however nothing comes to her mind considering that her plan wasn’t that far, to begin with. She tells Philippa the truth, “as long as it takes.”

“Let’s see if you truly could,” Philippa says, leaning forward a little bit to caress Margarita’s cheek with a hand. Margarita mentally slaps herself for not coming up with a duration of time for the answer instead. Who knows what Philippa is planning, she could be thinking of edging her for as long as she could until she passes out, spanks her until hot tears run from her eyes, or even fuck her so much that she meets the oblivion. Not that any of those options sounds bad but as someone who prides herself in her knowledge, it is a torture for Margarita to sit without knowing what will happen next. “But now, I’ll let you have a taste of what you’ve been starving for.”

Margarita is halfway to voice out a sentence of gratitude for Philippa when the sorceress grabs her hair and pull her towards the glistening cunt. “Lick,” she gives the order and Margarita is more than happy to oblige, running her tongue excitedly in a circular motion, one of the ways Philippa love the most.

“Suck.” “Faster.” “Put your tongue inside.” “Yes, like that.” Philippa continues to give her commands which she follows with no questions like it’s a decree given from God. She can feel her need growing more and more by each moan seeping out of Philippa’s mouth, however, for now, her focus on Philippa, to give her the release that she longs for.

It comes at the moment where Margarita starts to doubt her ability. Philippa’s legs on her shoulder trembles and the moan that reach her ears sound different this time, more guttural as if this is something that won’t be able to be stopped even if Philippa tries. Margarita waits until Philippa come down from her high before running her tongue along Philippa’s cunt once more to have another taste.

“Enough.”

Margarita pulls back, pride fills her when she sees the state that she has put Philippa in. She holds a deep fondness for the way Philippa present herself on a normal occasion. However, there’s no sight more beautiful than the leader of the lodge during their lovemaking, the way her lipstick smears around her lips from kisses, the natural mix between the sandy beige skin and her soft shade of blush, the soft thigh around her head.

She decides to tease Philippa a little bit, nudging one of Philippa’s leg with her nose before giving it a deep kiss. “Was that pleasing for you, mistress?”

Philippa twitches and retracts both of he legs from where it was resting before. For a moment, she thought Philippa will kick her, she knows how much Philippa hates it when she uses that word to call her. For others calling Philippa mistress would be degrading, however, the scale of degradation will be tipping the other way around when it’s Margarita who calls her that.

“You dare to tempt me to punish you, brat!!” Philippa grits her teeth in irritation and grabs Margarita by the jaw once more. The two get caught in the battle of stare for a couple of seconds, Margarita not backing down, she knows that she has hit the correct spot and that knowledge itself put a smug smile on her face. if Philippa will slap her for this honestly that is fine considering the feeling of accomplishment bunching inside her right now. Philippa sighs as if she is an adult who is exasperated from how stubborn a child is behaving. “Very well.”

Philippa leaves her seat and opens the drawer under the table, pulling out a wooden ruler that’s almost as long as her arm. Looking satisfied with the new tool, Philippa stands behind her, using her feet to push Margarita forward and forward until her cheek touches the carpet underneath. She squirms a little when she feels a finger tracing the curve of her bottom, “have I told you how much I love this arse of yours, brat?”

The thumping sounds that wooden ruler can make when meeting human skin turn out to be quite loud. Enough for Philippa herself to stop for a moment, perhaps also considering her option to put a silencing spell. Margarita prays for Philippa to put a silencing spell, however, the answer to her prayer is another numbing hit on her arse. Sudden and powerful enough to make her cries out.

“Let them hear what a brat you are, maybe that will teach you something.” Philippa spat and swing the ruler again.

And again.

And again

Again.

Margarita knows that if Philippa truly wishes to punish her, she will not settle for a small number. After all, she has trained her natural response to take pleasure from the mix of the stinging and numbing sensation of pain on her arse. Oh- those sweet old times when Philippa would use a riding crop to tease her clit until it’s swollen and hit her arse hard when she finally comes, she knows that there’s no way she would be getting that nice of a treatment today considering how much she has been misbehaving.

Suddenly, Philippa tug the girdle around her neck, demanding her focus and attention back to her current state, “tell me, how many times have I hit you, brat?”

“Fuck,” Margarita swears out loud, realising that she hadn’t thought about counting. She does not need to guess, for she knows she will most likely give the wrong answer that would displease Philippa even more. Hence, she offers Philippa an honest answer of “I didn’t count.”

“Look at you, brat, not only that you have gotten even wetter from spanking, but you have also become dumber,” Philippa sneers. She can feel the ruler slowly moves in between her thighs and settle exactly against her cunt. “If you’re so desperate to get yourself off, then do it.”

She can only hope that Philippa’s ruler is polished by the best carpenter because that’s exactly what she does next. She rubs her cunt up and down against the flat surface, feeling grateful that she doesn’t found the surface to be sharp. Her pace picks up gradually, becoming faster and sharper as the time goes/ Philippa herself put her other hand on top of her arse, encouraging her to go further and further. However, as time goes Margarita realise that this might be an impossible task. The way her cheek rubs the carpet is uncomfortable, not to mention the angle that makes her feel like she’s about to break her neck, then there is the size of the ruler is rather too wide for a proper pleasure, and her riding boots is not that flexible to be used comfortably when kneeling for a longer duration of time. She voices out her worries, “I think I can’t.”

“Oh?” Margarita does not need to be facing Philippa to imagine the dark eyebrows raising in amusement. It finally comes to her attention that this is Philippa’s plan to torture her, to punish her for displeasing her. The ruler moves against her cunt, making her twitch in response. “Can’t what?” Philippa asks.

“Come,” a harsh tug of the girdle around her neck reminds her that she’s still not giving the answer that Philippa would like to hear. “I can’t come, please…” Margarita whines.

“Poor brat-” Philippa sighs, then suddenly a pillow magically appears under Margarita’s head and Philippa take off the boots from both of her feet. Margarita buries her face into the softness of the sheet, the shame from calling herself a fucktoy hasn’t left her body. However, her newfound peace is shortlived as the ruler is back slamming into her arse, “what one should say when someone helps them, brat?”

“Thank you.” A hit on her arse, a reminder that she has not addressed the sentence properly. “Thank you, Philippa.” Another hit on her arse, this one tells her that her gratitude is heard. When the rulers come into contact with her skin again, this time instead of biting her lower lip Margarita let it free and she moans quite loudly.

She can feel Philippa’s hand gently runs across the place where she had hit her, her exploration goes further down, until her hand reaches down below, and with one swift motion and one index finger, she glides across her wet centre. Margarita muffles the sound coming from her mouth with the pillow below her. “What a slutty brat you are,” Philippa says, “just a little bit more and you would have come.”

Margarita nudges Philippa’s hand with her body, the needs pooling inside her becoming unbearable that she starts to beg, “please, Philippa.”

Philippa’s hand slowly inches back towards where she wants it the most. Still only using a finger, Philippa presses her sensitive bud, causing Margarita to involuntarily convulses. When the pleasure has approached her yet it’s over too early for her liking as Philippa quickly moves her finger away from her throbbing clit and using the same hand Philippa claws the skin on the back of her thigh deep.

“I did not remember giving you permission to come, brat!” Philippa spat and forcibly turn Margarita around. Margarita lays on her back with her bounded hands between her hips and the floor, her heart still racing a bit faster than normal due to the peak she has accidentally reached.

Philippa spreads Margarita’s legs and she leans in. She bites and sucks the skin around her inner thigh, leading up to the aching spot that is now craving for more. However, Philippa stops before she could get there and hikes further up to the skin near Margarita’s belly button. Her hands push Margarita’s hips down to stop her body from reaching up to find something of a pleasure.

This happens a couple of times as if Philippa is trying to create a different variation of the trail from her thigh up to her stomach, and every single time the ache is getting stronger and stronger, her breath will hitch just from the feel of Philippa’s breath sweeping her cunt, her eyes look with lustful anticipation that maybe Philippa will finally give her what she wants.

When Margarita starts to mix curses into her moaning, Philippa stops. “Is there something wrong, brat?” she asks with such a gentle passion that one would think that she is concerned about her state of wellbeing.

“Please…” she whimpers. “Philippa, please.”

“Tell me, brat,” Philippa says before lapping her tongue along her slits and manoeuvre to the side before it reaches her clit. Philippa pulls back once more, looking at her straight in the eyes as Margarita pleads, hooking a leg around Philippa’s body. “Tell me what and where do you need me.”

It’s hard to choose an answer for Margarita wants Philippa in so many places. Stroking her sensitive nubs. Filling her sex. Kissing her skin. Philippa has given her so many different tastes of pleasure that she is now feeling with greed, so after several seconds of contemplation, Margarita decides to surrender completely to Philippa, “anything… I just want you to make me come.”

“Well, well, well looks like I’ve trained you well, brat.” Philippa coos before silently mouthing a spell and a dark phallus start to construct itself in her left hand. Margarita swallows, realising that it's longer than what Philippa had used on her before. “You have succumbed into nothing but a needy fucktoy, aren’t you, brat?”

Her current state of arousal is probably degrading her thinking process because what happens next is her fixation on the toys makes her forgot that she needs to answer every question. Seeing this, Philippa grabs the ruler with her other hand and hit her groin.

“Answer me, brat!” Philippa raises her voice at the same time when the wood meets her. Margarita cries out, incoherently mumbling an answer. Philippa slam the ruler into her again, “are you my needy fucktoy?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You are what?” Philippa asks again, this time the ruler touches her with less of a hitting force but more of a press, nicely finding her swollen clit and sparks the muscle response from her. Margarita trashes her legs, and Philippa gives each of them a hit with the ruler. “You are what, brat?”

“A needy fucktoy. I am your needy fucktoy.” Margarita half yelling her answer, she has almost completely lost her calm composure, her eyelids closing in an attempt to pull herself from reaching orgasm and withstanding the harsh stimulation. Seeing this, Philippa stops, leaving Margarita writhing and begging for her to come back. “Phil, please, let me come.”

However, Philippa ignores her request and straighten her back instead. Looking at her in unreadable expression as stands on her knees with the dildo in a hand, lazily holding the other end of it as she drags the toy across her slit. Margarita lifts her arse in an attempt to really meet the phallus, thinking of how good it would feel to have it grinding her clit with a greater pressure or even better inside her. However, Philippa seems to think otherwise, in fact, her actions seem to amuse Philippa even more as the leader of the lodge start to use it to smear her wetness around her pelvic, sometimes she would dab it to tease Margarita entrance, and other times she would lightly slam it around, definitely making a mess in her wake.

Little by little Margarita motion decreases until she finally stops completely, panting in exhaustion as she leads her gaze back to Philippa, which looks just as enthusiastic if not more as she was when they started. Margarita props herself up slightly seeing the bruises and marks from Philippa’s kiss all over her body. She wonders how long Philippa has been edging her. A couple of minutes? A couple of hours? Even when she’s drunk her sense of timing is always impeccable, but Philippa Eilhart can easily take this away from her with no single alcohol substance at all.

“What’s wrong, brat?” Philippa laughs rubbing a gentle circle on Margarita’s waist with a hand. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“Philippa please,” Margarita squirms when Philippa softly blow her sensitive clit. “Please make me come.”

“Let’s play a game,” Philippa says instead, completely ignoring her plea. A devilish smile appears on Philippa’s lips as gently she guides Margarita’s legs to lay completely on the floor. Seeing the phallus on her hand, Margarita expects her to use the toy to fuck her, however, Philippa climbs further up, coaxing Margarita’s mouth open with her hand, “keep this in your mouth or else I will stop.”

When Philippa inserts the toy into her mouth, Margarita instinctively wraps her lips around it, her eyes looking away in shame for playing along with Philippa demands. Philippa pats her cheek twice before going back down. Margarita wants nothing more than to ask her to hurry up, however, it’s impossible to do so if she wants to keep the fake dick inside her mouth, so instead she grunts.

When a finger finally touches her somehow Margarita feels like she can tell that Philippa is using her thumb. Her strokes are harsh, full of force, enough to makes Margarita’s entire body sway uncontrollably by the fifth strokes. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her peak, her vision blurs a little, her entire body feels numb except for that area where Philippa is touching her. It feels so good that if it’s possible she would like to stay in there forever. Too amazing that Margarita realises that even if she has to wait for hours, drenching in need, being called a brat like a snotty Aretuza pupil, she would definitely do that with no question as long as she can have more.

Margarita is still trembling a little when Philippa inserts three fingers inside her cunt, the thrusts are deep and sharp, informing Margarita of the unspoken goal inside Philippa’s mind. Again, Philippa makes her trashes around erratically, her moans are still loud enough for someone with her mouth stuffed, and she also almost got herself chokes by accidentally sucking the dildo even more inside. Thankfully, Philippa seems to notice and uses magic to make take the object away before Margarita’s gag reflex could react. “Let me hear you scream, brat.”

Margarita retorts back, trying to say _as if_ , however, her current state makes what she says sounds more of a high pitch “a- ee—". The response tickles Philippa’s amusement as she laughs, picking up her pace even more as she does so.

“Come for me, brat,” she says just before she leans in to suck Margarita’s clit.

This time the orgasm that hits her feels like the warmth that spreads from her core where Philippa’s fingers touch her. Margarita can feel her lower body having a spasm and each one sends pleasure that reaches her curling toes and causing her back to arches and scream coming from her mouth. That looks like as if she’s trying to release and contain her body reaction at the same time and this pleases Philippa greatly this time, she watches patiently as Margarita rides out her high giving her a light kiss there and there in encouragement.

When Margarita finally regains her good order of thinking, she notices the phallus that Philippa holding and fears creep into her a little, “I am sorry.”

Philippa looks at her for a moment before realising what Margarita is apologising for, she sighs and shrugs as if it’s nothing, “the show you have provided me is just as amazing. You did well, brat.”

“I’m glad.” Margarita relaxes, a bit happy that Philippa does not seem to mind. She doesn’t like it when Philippa actually punishes her, the last time it happens she basically has to withstand a life with a lot of edging but no orgasm for about two months, which of course was pure torture. That grim reminder alone is more than enough for her to tread carefully now.

For a moment, Margarita and Philippa are in a staring contest, Philippa herself is giving her a look which is enough to tell her that she is not done. Margarita tries to calm her heart which somehow has become erratic just from the anticipation of what is about to happen next.

Philippa smiles and reaches for the end of the girdle that leash Margarita by her neck and she pulls Margarita up until she’s practically sitting. The lady owl slowly moves forward, her hands still lingers on her hips, one holding the belt, and another is holding the toy, her lips slowly inches closer to Margarita’s hard nipple.

Philippa licks the underside of her breast before enveloping the peak with her mouth. Margarita whimpers softly, realising that for a moment she has forgotten the existence of her two hands that are still in a bind on her back when it starts to struggle to free themselves due to her urge to hold the back of Philippa’s head.

“I’ll leave the room if your hands escape without my permission,” Philippa says, her hand which holds the phallus moves and with a swift motion she pushes it inside Margarita, causing Margarita to response to her warning with a yelp. “Do you understand me, brat?”

“Y-yes, Philippa.” Margarita nods, trying to withhold another moan from how Philippa circles her tongue around her nipple. Realising the minimum amount of motion happening from the phallus inside her, Margarita tries to moves her hips. However, Philippa moves to hold her down with her knee and her other hand, a signal that she would not like her to do that either. “Can you please move faster?”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, brat!” Philippa spats before biting her nipple until the pain starts to replace the pleasure. Enough for Margarita to apologise over and over again until Philippa finally release her breast, giving it a kiss as if to soothe the pain and moves to the other one.

Margarita closes her eyes, succumbing to her fate as she silently prays to the God she does not even believe in, wanting Philippa to pick up her pace soon. Philippa does nothing of that, instead, she purposely making sure that it does not move at all, only filling her without giving her the pleasure she so craves. There’s still Philippa’s tongue at least, which seems to work for Margarita’s favour by circling and lightly biting it, albeit in the most excruciatingly slow manner.

Philippa is a patient woman and there’s no doubting that, she knows that if she wishes to toy with her breasts for hours she would definitely do so without feeling any sense of boredom at all. This is good because Margarita can always believe that Philippa would truly savour her as long as she could even sometimes to the point of her losing consciousness for a while. The bad thing is that this also means Philippa wouldn’t mind taking the longest time to tease and toy with her, which sometimes makes Margarita feels like Philippa is intentionally trying to drive her to insanity.

Perhaps it’s her fault for coming clean to her that she was trying to keep her occupied for as long as she could, but be it something that Philippa does out of sheer enjoyment or revenge or a mix of everything, she has truly put a test of Margarita own patience as there’s nothing more she wants than to mumble a set of spell that would release her hands. Had it not been for the good old voice inside her head that reminds her that she would obtain more by persevering to Philippa’s plot, she probably would have done that.

Philippa suddenly looks up at her and says, “come when I bite.”

“I-I’ll try,” Margarita whines, unsure that she would be able to reach the peak when most of the stimulation that Philippa is giving her solely relies on her breast. Philippa somehow sees this as something endearing as she smiles and put pressure on Margarita’s nipple with her tongue and then pull it with her teeth.

Turns out Margarita does not even need to try as pleasure surely overtake her anyway, shaking her body making her head thrown back as she loses herself in the high clouds of orgasm once more. The sounds coming from her mouth is a bit different this time, a long exhale mixed with moaning that is not as high pitch as to how it was before but just as enchanting.

Philippa doesn’t wait for her current orgasm to finally be over before moving the phallus deeper inside her, starting to work her up before she could even come down. It enters and leaves her in a gradually increasing pace. The sensation would have knocked her over if not for the makeshift leash on her neck that keeps her in a sitting position. Philippa herself is moving her lips even higher this time, teasingly plays with Margarita’s earlobe as her other hand lightly massage her breast which has gotten a bit sore.

“Just let it out, brat…” Philippa whispers straight to her ears, Margarita can feel how the warm air coming from her mouth tickling her skin. She shudders and moans in response. Philippa thrusts even deeper as if she’s trying to tear her apart. “Show me what a scream can be.”

What Margarita does next is something that can be described as a mix of a sharp high pitch moan every time the phallus making its way inside her. Her brain seems to be lost in the act, not being able to think of what to do except to writhe and repeats Philippa’s name, there isn’t even any other word, it’s just a repeat of different varieties of the brunette’s name, “Philippa... Phil... Pi-ppa…”

When her body convulses, she can feel something else also gliding down from inside her in addition to her uncontrollable response pushing her to scream loudly and leave her throat feeling dry. This high is more than everything else she has ever felt before, even better than if she combines any other orgasm she has today, but also leaves her dizzy and her eyes heavy. Still, the main problem is the liquid that she definitely feels to be pouring out from her cunt. Philippa despite having to keep her eye on her face instead of what is going on down below, somehow realises that something else happens in addition to her orgasm. The woman goes down to check, spreading Margarita's legs easily despite how much Margarita tries to close it due to shame.

Philippa uses an index finger and brings it up to inspect the almost milky but yet still translucent liquid close. Then she licks it like how one would be when tasting fresh honey. “Your cum, I like it,” she says as she licks it clean, even using her tongue to sweep her lower lip to make sure that she is not wasting a single drop.

“G-good to know, I guess?” Margarita says with uncertainty. This is the first time Margarita has ever actually done that and she is still unsure if that would be a favourable thing to do or not.

“It is good. Thank you.” Philippa confirms with a gentle smile as she moves to remove the girdle from around Margarita’s neck, then follows it with the belt that bound Margarita’s hands. Margarita plops herself down, laying her head on the pillow, trying not to fall asleep from exhaustion, while Philippa inspects her. “I will fetch some ointment and have the servant prepare you a bath.”

“Just me?”

“Are you offering to bathe with me, lady Laux-Antille?” Philippa’s eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Yes, I do wonder if the lady of the castle would be so kind to,” Margarita’s reply comes with a little tone of seduction, “because if I remember correctly, she did mention about her fascination of fairy tales and I do hope she would be kind enough to indulge her guest about it over a nice warm bath with roses and peppermint.”

“Alright then,” Philippa chuckles stealing a quick peck on Margarita’s lips before standing up to put her clothes on, her hands do not stop moving to button the doublet when she looks behind to where Margarita stretches out, “however, do heed my warning that I can’t guarantee that words are the only way I wish to retell this story.”

“Even more intriguing if I may say.”

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> rechecking this tires me out so there's probably tons of mistake there and for that, I apologise. I do hope you can still enjoy the story tho hahahaha. Comments / kudos are always appreciated, I feed off those...


End file.
